


The One Where Wally West Brags

by Justsomeone555



Series: YJ Short Stories [1]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: And he stands by it, Artemis Crock-centric, Established Relationship, F/M, His friends being stupid, Honestly i love this man, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Sex Talk, Wally West-centric, Wally being protective, Wally west said womens rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeone555/pseuds/Justsomeone555
Summary: "Well over break I," Wally leaned in close to his two friends sitting across from him at the lunch table "got laid." Caleb smacked his knee as he started laughing, because there was absolutely no way Wally Rudolph West was the first to lose his virginity.Or:Wally brags about how hot his girlfriend is to his friends at lunch.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West
Series: YJ Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169123
Kudos: 29





	The One Where Wally West Brags

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Young Justice story on ao3?? I've written a lot on other sites, but I dont know if the Fandom is as popular on this one.

"Well over break I," Wally leaned in close to his two friends sitting across from him at the lunch table "got laid." Caleb smacked his knee as he started laughing, because there was absolutely no way Wally Rudolph West was the first to lose his virginity. 

Wallys face fell at his reaction. He turned his head to see Noah, who had a big grin on his face. "I'm not lying!" It came out as more of a whine, which only made the two laugh more. 

"Oh, _please_ who on earth did you lose your virginity to?" Wally excitedly stuffed his hand into his pocket to show them exactly who. Noah elbowed Caleb, and the two snickered as their friend hurriedly tried to find a photo of her. 

He practically shoved the phone in their face, and he _definitely_ had to have been lying now. "What?" Noah was dumbfounded. Now, obviously he would have passed it off as Wally finding some chick off the internet, but in this photo they were next to each other! 

"Shes so hot!" Caleb leaned in closer to get a better look at the blonde haired beauty, but Wally quickly shoved the phone back into his pocket. "Thats my girlfriend youre talking about." He grumbled in response, but he was amused at their reactions. 

"You've gotta be lying." Noah stated simply, as if it were the only explanation for such a thing. Wally raised an eyebrow at him "Thanks for the vote of confidence." Caleb grabbed Wallys wrist and gave him an overdramatic look. 

"Show me your ways! I've been with Rachel for eight months and we haven't done anything!" Wally pulled his hand back in, rubbing his wrist gently. 

"Just because you've been with her for eight months doesn't mean she had to do anything with you." Instead of responding, Caleb groaned and dropped his head sadly. Noah perked up as something came over him. 

"There has to be something wrong with her!" Wally was starting to contemplate leaving right then-obviously they both didn't know the first thing about relationships. "She just likes _me_ cant you guys get that?" They both shook their heads much too quickly. 

"Dye her hair?" 

"No, thats not even a bad thing either!" 

"Has a mental illness?" Caleb butted in 

"No-and again that's not a bad thing!" They both waved him off. 

"Daddy issues?" 

"Can we stop?" 

"Its daddy issues!" Caleb and Noah turned to high five each other, while Wally looked very unamused at them both. "So what tier of daddy issues is it? Just don't get along, neglect, hes dead, abuse-" 

"Theres nothing wrong with her!" They were both shocked at his suddent outburst, a few people surrounding him quieted for a moment as well before turning back to whatever they were doing. Noah glanced at Caleb before back at Wally, and yeah maybe they _did_ cross a line, maybe they should have stopped much earlier. 

"Artemis is amazing! I'm sick of you two just bashing every girl you see-or that I talk about!" His voice was quieter now, so not many people outside of their group could hear him. "Dude, we were just joking around-" 

"Well it wasn't funny! I'm going outside." He stood up and turned on his heel, leaving the rest of his lunch at the table, which was practically unheard of for Wally. As he walked outside he pulled his phone out and called Artemis, it only took a few rings. 

_"Hey Wally, whats up?"_ He knew there was a time difference but she sounded so tired, wasn't she supposed to be in school by now? 

"Nothing much, I was just missing you, yknow?" 

_"Well I was just missing that nap you interrupted me from._ " then it all made sense to him, it was her free period. She usually gets in the extra sleeps she needs from missions now, its why he never calls her during lunch. 

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. How's your day?" 

_"You're good, I had to wake up anyways. Honestly, not to psyched to go back home, my moms still bugging me about the arm. How about you?"_ last mission they went on, Artemis may or may not have gotten cut in the arm. Cut was an understatement, there was a huge gash on her upper arm. 

"Yeah I figured she wouldn't be too whelmed about that. Nothings been going on for me, I mean my friends were just being jerks but whats new?" She chuckled from the other end of the line. 

_"I've gotta get to math, tell me all about your jerk friends when we meet up in the cave? Maybe we could save that conversation as a pillow talk?"_ The bell rang, but Wally didn't dare to move in fear he might fall over. 

"I like the second option a lot more." 

_"I thought so. See you then?"_ All he could give out was a strained yes as she hung up. Then he sped off to class, only hoping the next classes will be over as soon as humanly possible. 


End file.
